colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
DIVA - After School
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Diva (디바)right|160px *'Artista:' After School *'Album:' Diva *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 9- Abril-2009 VIDEO full|center|400px Kahi Jung Ah Jooyeon So Young Bekah Uee Romanización I love my boy (Ohh yeah) I love my boy (I love you my boy) I love my boy (Doo do do doo do doo do) I love my boy (I love you my boy) Everybody scream!!! Oneulbam maeilbam Jakkuman niga saenggangna naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva Oneulbam maeilbam Jjaritjjaritan i sungan naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva Jakkuman ni saenggagi na neoui dalkomhan hyanggi Amureochi anheuncheok nan nege ppajyeobeoryeosseo Chagapge mareul handaedo naneun meomchul su eobseo Nal barabondago yaksokhae naege I got ni mameul yeol su inneun Master key Neon naui Masterpiece Duri gachi machi hwansangui Tag team You know we are destiny sarangeun bul ta After this Neomuna dalkomhan soksagim Jjaritjjaritan Kiss so sweet Boy U`re my favorite Oneulbam maeilbam Jakkuman niga saenggangna naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva Oneulbam maeilbam Jjaritjjaritan i sungan naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva Ah Just tell me what you wanna do Nae mameul gajyeogarago AhI don`t wanna let you go Neon naman baraborago Ah I just wanna get it done Sarangeul mal hal georago Apado joha niga eobsineun Salsuga eomneunde nan I got big plan 4 U luv 4 U I don`t give a damn what people say Uri sarangi jungyohae No matter what, U`re my man Ja kkuman jeomjeom nan beonjyeo L-O-V-E Sarangiran gamjeong U`re so perfect neon naege manjeom Come 2 me naege dagawajwo Oneulbam maeilbam Jakkuman ni saenggangna naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva O neulbam maeilbam Jjaritjjaritan i sungan naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva Oneulbam ni gyeoteseo jamdeulgoman sipeo Ireonge sarangilkka jakkuman tteollyeo Ttatteutan neoui pume angigoman sipeo Na ije eotteokhae neoege ppajyeonnabwa Oneulbam maeilbam Jakkuman ni saenggangna naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva O neulbam maeilbam Jjaritjjaritan i sungan naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva Oneulbam maeilbam Jakkuman ni saenggangna naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva O neulbam maeilbam Jjaritjjaritan i sungan naneun Geudaeui Diva Diva Diva Diva lalala… diva diva d-d-d-diva Español Te amo muchacho (Ohh yeah) Te amo muchacho (Te amo muchacho ) Te amo muchacho (Doo do do doo do doo do) Te amo muchacho (Te amo muchacho ) Esta noche y la noche siguiente, seguiré pensando en tí ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Esta noche y la noche siguiente, es mi momento electrizante ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Solo pienso en tí, en tu dulce aroma Simulando que nada me pasa, me muero por ti. Aunque actúes friamente, no puedo detener mi corazón (no puedo dejarte ir) Prometeme que a mí me mirarás Tengo la llave principal que liberará tu corazón: Mi obra maestra Solo nosotros dos, como un dúo perfecto Tu sabes que estamos destinados Un amor ardiente, despúes un susurro tan tierno, un beso estremecedor, muy dulce. Chico... tú eres mi favorito. Esta noche y la noche siguiente, seguiré pensando en tí ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Esta noche y la noche siguiente, es mi momento electrizante ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Ah Sólo dime qué quieres hacer puedes robarte mi corazón, Ah No quiero dejarte ir tan sólo a mí mírame... Ah Sólamente deseo conseguir el confesarte mi amor Aunque me lastime, yo sin tí, No puedo vivir. Tengo planes para ti, amor Por tu, no me interesa lo que diga la gente, Amor es lo que importa, nada más, tú eres mi hombre, Continuamente, gradualmente mi A-M-O-R crece, en este sentimiento llamado amor. Eres tan perfecto, para mí eres uníco Ven a mí, acercate a mí. Esta noche y la noche siguiente, seguiré pensando en tí ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Esta noche y la noche siguiente, es mi momento electrizante ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Esta noche quiero dormir a tu lado ¿Si esto es amor? Aún sigo temblando Sólo quiero que me tengas tu cálido abrazo, ¿Ahora qúe hago? creo que moriré por ti. Esta noche y la noche siguiente, seguiré pensando en tí ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Esta noche y la noche siguiente, es mi momento electrizante ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Esta noche y la noche siguiente, seguiré pensando en tí ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! Esta noche y la noche siguiente, es mi momento electrizante ¡Soy tu diva,diva,diva,di di di diva! lalala… diva diva d-d-d-diva Hangul I love my boy (Ohh yeah) I love my boy (I love you my boy) I love my boy (Doo do do doo do doo do) I love my boy (I love you my boy) Everybody scream!!! 오늘밤 매일밤 자꾸만 니가 생각나 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 오늘밤 매일밤 짜릿짜릿한 이 순간 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 자꾸만 니 생각이 나 너의 달콤한 향기 아무렇지 않은척 난 네게 빠져버렸어 차갑게 말을 한대도 나는 멈출 수 없어 날 바라본다고 약속해 내게 I got 니 맘을 열 수 있는 Master key 넌 나의 Masterpiece 둘이 같이 마치 환상의 Tag team You know we are destiny 사랑은 불 타 After this 너무나 달콤한 속삭임 짜릿짜릿한 Kiss so sweet Boy U`re my favorite 오늘밤 매일밤 자꾸만 니가 생각나 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 오늘밤 매일밤 짜릿짜릿한 이 순간 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva Just tell me what you wanna do 내 맘을 가져가라고 I don`t wanna let you go 넌 나만 바라보라고 I just wanna get it done 사랑을 말 할 거라고 아파도 좋아 니가 없이는 살수가 없는데 난 I got big plan 4 U luv 4 U I don`t give a damn what people say 우리 사랑이 중요해 No matter what, U`re my man 자 꾸만 점점 난 번져 L-O-V-E 사랑이란 감정 U`re so perfect 넌 내게 만점 Come 2 me 내게 다가와줘 오늘밤 매일밤 자꾸만 니 생각나 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 오 늘밤 매일밤 짜릿짜릿한 이 순간 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 오늘밤 니 곁에서 잠들고만 싶어 이런게 사랑일까 자꾸만 떨려 따뜻한 너의 품에 안기고만 싶어 나 이제 어떡해 너에게 빠졌나봐 오늘밤 매일밤 자꾸만 니 생각나 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 오늘밤 매일밤 짜릿짜릿한 이 순간 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 오늘밤 매일밤 자꾸만 니 생각나 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva 오늘밤 매일밤 짜릿짜릿한 이 순간 나는 그대의 Diva Diva Diva Diva lalala… diva diva d-d-d-diva Datos Categoría:After School